la vida contigo
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: 1. finn y los demás van a vivir a Chile ahí conocerán a nuevos amigos y puede que haya algún romance entre una cierta pareja 2. Iván esta cansado de estar tan lejos de su amada por lo que piensa en visitarla junto a su primo josue que pasara una vez llegue ahí (fic finnceline, todos son humanos normales aquí, si claro "normales") pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Wooooo que tal laydis, no se crean solo cherri es mi laydi entonces dos saludos, hola chicos y chicas (saludo para todos los que leen o leerán el fic), y aparte hola mi amor (saludo para mi novia cherri) bueno dejando los saludos de lado bienvenidos a un nuevo fic mío (obvio) para los que no me conocen deberían ver mis fics anteriores no se decepcionaran jejeje bueno continuando con esto todos en el fic son humanos aunque se me hizo muy normal eso así que notaran cosas fuera de lo humano en todos en este Fic apareceré yo y mi novia pero bueno mejor empecemos bueno de una vez presente a mi primo Josué el cual es como invitado en cada fic aparte estará también en la historia **

**Josué: pues si wey porque sin mí no sería tan chingona la historia**

**Yo: ya cállate y mejor empecemos **

**Bueno espero disfruten el capitulo **

**Capitulo 1: sin ti **

(Iván pov)

Hace ya tiempo desde que tuve que dejar de ver a la persona que más amo en mi vida no quería afrontar los hechos hace 2 años y aun no lo quiero hacer, es cierto ella se había ido a otro lado pero aun así seguíamos en contacto las cosas seguían funcionando a pesar de la distancia ya tenemos ambos 16 años aunque creo que a uno de los dos le ah tratado peor la vida que a el otro por suerte no es a ella si no a mí a los 14 años cuando aún estaba aquí en México conmigo lamentablemente se fue a chile primera cosa mala aparte a esa misma edad 2 meses después de lo ocurrido paso algo peor mientras nos juntamos exactamente todos los de mi familia al funeral de mi madre la cual falleció una semana antes por una enfermedad unos tipos entraron como locos no entendíamos nada solo los veíamos con temor por que entraron degollando a uno de mis tíos, toda su sangre salía volando por doquier yo solo miraba con una mirada de shock viendo como seguían matando a más estaban alarmado algunos intentaban hacer algo pero morían por igual no me podía mover mi primo Josué el cual corría asía mi me tomo del brazo y me jalo lejos aun veíamos desde lo lejos la masacre todos ahí exactamente toda mi familia fue asesinada, subimos al techo de una casa cercana mientras veía como acababan de matar al último esa última persona era mi pequeño hermano de 3 años le atravesaron el cráneo completo eso me destrozo demasiado empecé a llorar mirando a todos tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos mientras mi primo solo caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirar un poco después se fueron los tipos bajamos e hicimos lo obvio enterrar todos los cadáveres, aparte de eso mi vida se ponía cada vez peor por la depresión lo único que me mantenía normal era mi novia la cual no le dije acerca de eso no la quería alarmar, Josué se fue a vivir a mi casa él se queda donde se quedaba mi hermana y yo en mi cuarto paso más el tiempo claro tuvimos que empezar a trabajar pero 1 mes antes de navidad en la calle me volví a encontrar con los mismos tipos solo eran dos pero al verme me reconocieron intente escapar pero me atraparon me llevaron adentro de una casa abandonada no creo que el plan fuera matarme rápidamente esos tipos disfrutaban ver sangre me golpeaban con lo que podían con patadas, puños, en una de esas un fierro, estaba sangrando de la frente mucho y no podía mover bien ni las piernas ni el brazo izquierdo estaba parado frente a uno de esos dos el cual tenía una navaja me veía con una sonrisa yo ya no aguantaba sentía que este era el final el señor me intento apuñalar pero lo tome del brazo derecho donde tenía la navaja con mi mano derecha el ponía más fuerza que yo se acercaba mas y mas a mí la navaja pero desde antes yo sabía que la fuerza que usaba para algo no era toda y en este no era la excepción solo necesitaba algo para sacar esas ganas de poder seguir con vida, lo primero que se me vino a la a mente fue la muerte de todos eso me ponía enojado ahora que sabía que pude haber hecho algo pero no hice nada con eso en mente aleje su brazo de mi me venían razones para seguir con vida y una de ellas dio en el clavo la clave para seguir con vida la única razón que me quedaba de vivir… las ganas de volver a ver a cherri otra vez pensando en eso ya estaba harto tome con más fuerza su brazo tronándolo causándole dolor por lo que soltó la navaja mientras caía la tome con mi mano izquierda de la cual recupere el control tome la navaja y lo apuñale en el cuello mucha sangre me caía pues le di justo en la yugular el tipo cayó de espaldas dejando un charco de sangre su compañero me vio caminando asía él con la vista perdida de forma lenta mi cabello el cual estaba lacio y largo me cubría ambos ojos aun así tenía demasiada sangre en mis ojos no veía mucho solo veía a ese tipo el cual me veía espantado llegue a donde él y le clave la navaja en el estomago se empezó a desangrar y cayó al suelo pero con vida me agache y poco a poco tome con ambas manos la navaja clavándola en cada parte de su cuerpo en nombre de mi familia hasta que me harte y clave la navaja desde debajo de su cabeza, desde ese día no era el mismo mi primo me entreno el cual antes era un poco más gordo pero con el tiempo y el ejercicio bajo de peso y se puso en forma él se encontró una novia la cual ahora vive con nosotros lo cual es malo para mí.

(Fin del pov)

Ya era de mañana en México e Iván se levantaba de la cama por que la luz le calaba la cual entraba desde la ventana intento volver a dormir pero gemidos de el cuarto de al lado no lo dejaron el sabía bien de quienes eran.

-Otra vez mierda ¡NO DEJAN DORMIR TRANQUILO A UNO! –grito dando un golpe en la pared aboyándola espantando a la pareja de los chicos de 18 años Ángela se espanto y le dio un empujón a Josué (Ángela es la novia de Josué) el cual cayo de la cama por el sonido se escucho fácilmente e Iván se empezó a reír ya era en vano intentar dormir de nuevo aparte solo soñaba con la misma persona de la que siempre pensaba para todo esa era su novia Cherri Iván como cada mañana la llamo al celular en medio de la clase de ella pues ella aun seguía en la escuela una vez llamo empezó a sonar el celular.

"en chile en la escuela de cherri"

Cherri estaba de lo más aburrida pero atenta de lo que decía el profesor hasta que un sonido la saco de su concentración, era su celular ella rio nerviosamente mientras tomaba el celular y contestaba rápido

-¿hola? –dijo ella con el celular en mano

-Hola amor ¿como estas? –le pregunto Iván el cual seguía ahí en su cama

-bien Iván muchas gracias pero… te molesta si te hablo mas al rato estoy en medio de clase –le dijo ella mientras el profesor la miraba cruzado de brazos con cara enojada

-ah claro perdona linda jejeje no sabía bueno pues ammm claro me hablas en un rato perdón bueno bye –le dice de nuevo Iván

-bye Iván no te preocupes te amo al rato te hablo –dijo colgando y guardando el celular para su suerte no la regañaron solo siguieron con su clase (clase de matemáticas).

"en México en casa de Iván"

Iván una vez dejo el celular se levanto de la cama con problema

(La siguiente canción se llama: nos veremos de santaflow pero cantada por Iván)

(Voy) Me levanto, muy temprano,  
Como me cuesta las sabanas se me han pegado  
Voy al baño, resignado ando tan sobado que fuera me meado  
Me dice el espejo cuida 'o  
que eres pringa 'o yo hago como que no escucho  
y miro pa` otro lao  
Me todo un café con leche y salgo disparao,  
esta noche refrescao y el coche esta congelao  
En la guantera hay una cinta de camela de mi hermana  
Servirá para quitar la escarcha a las ventanas  
Me pongo en marcha sin tener ni putas ganas  
Ya voy tarde, me la pelas y hago clero esta semana  
Ando en Babia en un semáforo y me empiezan a pitar (bien!)  
Yo les saco el dedo y acelero de estampida  
Hoy no es un buen día me di cuenta al despertar  
La radio esta jodida y mi vida es aburrida

"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
Me dice el espejo, cuando vas a cambiar? veremos  
Sabe que mañana nos veremos pero todo sigue igual  
y no le quiero mirar oh, oh  
"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
le digo al espejo algún día vas a flipar, veras  
Cambiara esta historia y nos veremos,  
cuando todo sea distinto, volveremos a hablar"

Entro al tajo, cabizbajo,  
como me jode pero el trabajo es trabajo,  
Date por jodido me digo te han colocao,  
se me acerca el encaragao con su cara de amárgao  
"Que paso contigo chico y tu puntualidad"  
Pienso, "¡que te jodan!" digo, no pasara mas  
El me suelta un sermón  
y yo asiento sin parar mientras  
pienso en una canción pa desconectar  
Se marcha renegando y el dedo vuelvo a sacar  
van dos veces ya, el gesto se me va a quedar  
Ponen la mini cadena de la empresa y suena dance  
y un locutor tan pesado que mejor se está sin el  
Vaya con las prisas me sentó mal el café  
Y en el váter de la nave alguno ya dejo un pastel  
Sobre el lavabo esta observándome otra vez  
El espejo quiere hablar y no quiero escuchar joder  
Hoy llega material y me toca descargar  
Como pesan esas condenadas piezas me cago en la…  
Hoy no es un buen día me di cuenta  
al despertar la radio esta jodida y mi vida de que va?

"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
Me dice el espejo, cuando vas a cambiar? veremos  
Sabe que mañana nos veremos  
pero todo sigue igual y no le quiero mirar oh, oh  
"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
Le digo al espejo algún día vas a flipar, veras  
Cambiara esta historia y nos veremos,  
cuando todo sea distinto, volveremos a hablar"

Es la hora, del bocata,  
al lado del almacén tenemos un bar,  
iremos y agobiaremos al camarero  
y que asuman no soy el único aquí que va a pringar  
El tiempo pasa muy deprisa el condenao  
cuando estas con el pitillo, la cañita y relajao  
Me fumo un peta que me deja k.o,  
cuando me quiero dar cuenta el descanso  
se ha terminao,(vaya)  
Y vuelvo a ser burro de carga otra vez  
Por el mínimo salario la espalda me voy a reventar  
Y miro las agujas del reloj pensando que  
Van más lentas cuando estas hasta los huevos de curar  
Termino de descargar, paro pa respirar  
Viene el jefe y dice "Barre, no te pago pa mirar"  
Y lo peor es que el cabron tiene razón  
Este culo de mierda me lo he buscado yo  
Por fin llego la hora de salir  
Un compañero bromeando se dirige a mi  
Yo, le saco el dedo esta vez con un corte de manga y todo  
No es que el tipo haya hecho  
nada es que no está el horno pa bollos  
Llego a casa lleno de mierda y quiero ducharme,  
Me desnudo y ahí está el espejo contemplándome  
Hoy no es un buen día  
y si tú no haces nada mañana será igual  
La radio sonora y te aburrirá y tu vida igual (bien)

"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
Me dice el espejo, cuando vas a cambiar? veremos  
Sabe que mañana nos veremos pero todo sigue igual  
y no le quiero mirar oh, oh  
"Nos veremos chico nos veremos,  
Le digo al espejo algún día vas a flipar, veras  
Cambiara esta historia y nos veremos,  
cuando todo sea distinto, volveremos a hablar"

(Todo lo cantado fue lo que hizo Iván (pero aparte si lo estaba cantando pues lo entenderán más adelante) por ese momento y aparte también Josué (por cierto la parte donde dice que se fuma un peta ese es Josué no Iván) ¿ok?)

Una vez termino Iván de bañarse Josué ya estaba cambiado de ropa al igual de Ángela la verdad tenían planeado salir los tres pero no salir normalmente, mientras se cambiaba Iván recibió una llamada era de cherri

-Hola amor ¿ya saliste de la escuela? –le pregunta Iván a ella

-si mi amor te dije que te llamaría así que por eso llamo jejejeje ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto ella la cual se encontraba caminando por la calle para irse a su casa

-veras cherri debo salir por un asunto importante así que no te podre llamar pronto pero descuida te llamare en cuanto pueda perdón –le dijo serio Iván a cherri la cual puso una expresión triste

-¿vas a ir a hacer algún encargo de esos que pusieron tu y Josué para ganar más dinero? –le pregunto ella aun con expresión triste mientras llegaba a su casa

-no amor descuida hoy no han llegado pedidos de nada –dijo Iván tratando de calamar a cherri

-¡Iván ya no quiero que hagas esos encargos! No quiero que te pase algo –dijo al principio en un grito pero eso último lo dijo en tono triste y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo se cherri lo lamento te prometo no hacer ya encargos de esos pero no llores por favor –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-esta… bien Iván –se limpio las lagrimas y se fue a su habitación

-Bien bueno adiós amor te hablo al rato –dijo el despidiéndose

-adiós Iván cuídate –le respondió ella colgando el celular y cambiándose de ropa

Iván se puso un pantalón recto (ósea los que no son ajustados y te dejan moverte bien) una camisa sin mangas de color blanca y encima de la camisa un abrigo de color rojo aparte de unos guantes de los que no tienen dedos de color negro y unos tenis (como tipo botas en si eran tenis pues le llegaban hasta el tobillo en cambio las botas son toda la maldita pierna) de color negro y como todos los días traía un collar de cadena que tenía como un amuleto el cual tenía una piedra roja (si el estilo que usa Iván es como de Dante por que como Kratos estaría raro). Una vez salió junto a Josué y Ángela se dirigieron a la central de autobuses para irse directo a la ciudad de México df (el viaje de san Miguel a el df dur horas para los que no sepan y ahorita ahí serian según las 3 de la tarde)

"mientras en Valparaíso chile"

En un departamento muy grande unos chicos salían de ahí en total eran 10, 5 chicas y 5 chicos

-bien ya tenemos la comida necesaria para todos los que vengan solo nos falta alcohol para quien quiera tomar –dijo un chico que tenía el pelo de color rojo aunque tenía una gorra así que solo se le veía de adelante el pelo pues lo tenía algo largo

-ustedes y el alcohol que bobos –decía una chica de pelo largo y de color azabache

-hay Marceline de que hablas si eres la que se pone peor entre todos es mas recuerda que dijiste que perdiste así la virginidad jajajajaja –le dijo un chico de pelo rubio casi dorado su color de pelo a la chica de piel pálida llamada Marceline. –y después de todo eso ¿Quién fue con el que terminaste haciéndolo? –dijo el chico mirándola y ella y otro chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se miraron para luego sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado para que luego el chico que estaba hablando se sorprendiera. -¿Finn te acostaste con Marceline en esa fiesta? –le dijo impactado el chico a su hermano llamado Finn

-pero no fue mi culpa fue tu culpa Jake por obligarme a tomar por lo que yo ni supe bien que paso –dijo Finn sonrojado encarando a su hermano la verdad estaba mintiendo si supo que ocurrió como olvidaría esa noche de pación con la chica de sus sueños

-hay hermano perdóname jejeje –le dijo Jake a este

-pues bueno chicos solo vayamos por eso y listo nos preparamos para fiesta aquí –dijo Bonnie (ya saben la perra de chicle esa)

Acto seguido se decidieron para ir a comprar eso (por cierto Estela es la Pf, Federico o Fede como le diré yo es el príncipe flama, Gustavo será el gumball y aquí no será puto como en todos lados jejeje, Marshall es Marshall, Fiona también es Fiona, y Bmo eso lo dejamos para después, a y arcoíris se llama Mary pero le diremos laydi bueno solo Jake le dirá así)

"en el camión a el DF"

Iván, Josué y Ángela acababan de subirse no iban muchas personas y aparte estaban aburridos por lo que Josué puso un poco de ritmo de una instrumental en la que trabajaban Iván y Josué para luego empezar con el rap

(Canción la locura está en mí de porta y eneyser Iván hace las partes de porta y Josué las de eneyser)

(Josué)

Siglo 21 Obama tiene un plan acusado por su apego al ramadán y el consiguiente ayuno, un líder negro en la casa blanca una esperanza en este mundo encasquillado la palanca

Seres humanos piden paz

Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra es capaz

De entenderla (fuck)

Una perla los juegos de antorcha,

Los trenes de atocha

Al contraste no frenes

¿Quién quiere aprovechar mi bien? (¿Quién?)

¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por mi sien?

Yo soy (yo soy)

Un osteópata que cruje tus tejidos óseos y por no meter la pata

Ahogo mis deseos en un papel soy un psicópata

No quiero ir a la cárcel

Quiero bañarme en plata

Estoy perdiendo el norte con porta

Con fortaleza el néctar del corte pásame tuerca

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

Yo se que te gusta

(Josué)

Yo se que te encanta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

No puedo estar cuerdo

(Josué)

No sé que me falta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí.

(Iván)

La lo… cura está en mi ya no hay cultura mcs

Me la suda tu mierda de circo

Gran hermano operación tufo y tele cinco

Mundo de pocos cuerdos eneyser y porta

Un psicópata y un puto enfermo

Tengo doble personalidad ¡QUE TE JODAN!

A ti y a tus fans a tu rap y a la moda

Madrid, Barcelona

Es la zona,

Asimilo

Sin ser viejo y sigo internado en un asilo

Asalta al bit y yo con streeth figther a estos mcs no los para nadie bla bla bla bla bla bla paradme

Mi conciencia es la única que no se niega a hablarme

Putos payasos criticar

Por no tener la oportunidad de triunfar

Es un fracaso

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

Yo se que te gusta

(Josué)

Yo se que te encanta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

No puedo estar cuerdo

(Josué)

No sé que me falta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí.

(Josué)

Arriba el ambiente caliente

Con fuerza las manos al frente

La gente se enciende

Diviértete

Tiemble tu vientre

Mi fuente

Se vierte agárrate que te lleva la corriente

Provoco en tu cabeza un accidente

Yo soy el médico y tú eres mi paciente

Acelero tu pulso

Tu riego me niego

En tu ruego te pierdo

Hasta luego bye, bye

Soy el psicólogo

Mi música anestesia las neuronas en tu encéfalo confía yo controlo

Puedo con todo no me escondo en este round

Yo respondo y te la meto por detrás (Ooooh)

Yo tengo el método y antídoto a tu geto no respeto

Bloqueo tu sangre en sentido

Centrípeto, competo a mi tu ni tu

¡ES NATURAL QUE TE QUEDES ATONITO!

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

Yo se que te gusta

(Josué)

Yo se que te encanta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

No puedo estar cuerdo

(Josué)

No sé que me falta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí.

(Iván)

Soy una pesadilla incluso para el mismo Freddy Cruguer

Te cruje

Es nuestro tema inédito

El merito

Es del medico

¡TU NOVIA ES MAS CERDA QUE PEGI!

Soy un puto loco y llevo camisa de fuerza

(Por que los barrotes es posible que los tuerza)

Tengo insomnio

Me sobra labia

Mi psicólogo acabo en un manicomio

Tras hacerme terapia

Sordo como una tapia

Si no te mola este tema

Soy el hijo puta que te rompe los esquema

Como el puzle de yigsaor

Esto es mixao

Duro a los bound

En el next round

Te hare k.o

La locura está en mi y en todo el puto plantea

Observa los dibujos sádicos de mi libreta

(Wajajajaja)

Y para colmo en navidad

Yo siempre siembro el pánico por toda la ciudad

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

Yo se que te gusta

(Josué)

Yo se que te encanta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

No puedo estar cuerdo

(Josué)

No sé que me falta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

Yo se que te gusta

(Josué)

Yo se que te encanta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí,

(Iván)

Mi estilo…

(Josué)

Mi marca

(Iván)

Mis juegos

(Josué)

Mis cartas

(Iván)

No puedo estar cuerdo

(Josué)

No sé que me falta

(Iván)

La locura está en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí

(Iván)

La locura esta en mí

(Josué)

La locura está en mí.

**Una vez acabada la canción**

(Por cierto como sabrán en los autobuses son dos asientos Josué y Ángela juntos y este Iván en otro al lado)

-vaya chicos ¿hace cuanto que llevan haciendo esa canción? –pregunto Ángela a lo cual ambos chicos la voltearon a ver con una sonrisa burlona

-eso fue una larga improvisación –dijo Iván dejando sorprendida a Ángela

-vaya no lo sabía son muy buenos chicos aparte la instrumental quedo genial –volvió a decir ella

-felicita al experto aquí –dijo Iván señalando a Josué el cual miro a Ángela

-es cierto linda yo me encargo de las instrumentales –dijo vacilonamente

-vaya entonces en ese caso –acto seguido Ángela beso a Josué en los labios dulcemente. –felicidades Josué te quedo genial –Josué puso una sonrisa al igual que Ángela Iván solo los veía con una sonrisa melancólica para luego girarse y mirar por la ventanilla del autobús ahí se perdió su mirada completamente por el viaje entero pensando en su novia, después de llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad de México y subirse a su avión sin ningún problema excepto de tener que esconder a Iván pues ya era conocido en México como un asesino por sus actos que ya había hecho antes y por los encargos que le daban, a pesar de eso pudieron llegar al avión listos para empezar con el vuelo el avión se fue de México para su destino el cual era…

"en la casa de cherri"

Cherri estaba en su cama mirando su celular esperando una llamada de Iván o algo para decirle que estaba bien pero aun no le llegaba nada ya eran las 12:20 de la noche ahí y obvio cherri ya tenía puesta una pijama aun no le llamaba desde la tarde y se preocupaba mas y mas pensando que algo le había pasado

-tal vez debería hablarle… solo para asegurarme que está bien – se dijo a si misma sentándose en la orilla de su cama viendo aun su celular. –Si le llamare quiero saber si está bien –dijo tomando el celular con ambas manos pero antes de intentar llamar el celular sonó ella sin mirar quien era contesto. – ¿Iván? –dijo apurada esperando a que hablara la persona que le marco

-hola mi amor –dijo el chico

-Iván ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no me llamabas? –le dijo nuevamente apurada en un grito por lo que Iván separo un poco la oreja del celular

-perdona amor es que acabo de bajar del avión y…. – fue interrumpido por cherri

-¿bajaste de un avión? ¿Pues a donde fuiste? –volvió a gritar

-calma amor más bien sé que es tarde pero… ¿puedes pasar por Josué, Ángela, y yo? estamos en el aeropuerto de Santiago –dijo algo nervioso esperando la respuesta de la chica la cual se quedo boquiabierta

-Iván… ¿viniste a chile?... no es una broma ¿verdad? –le dijo ella aun pensando que estaba mintiendo

-si amor vine achile solo… para verte –dijo dulcemente Iván acto seguido cherri sonrió y grito rápido

-NO PUEDE SER, FANTASTICO MI MADRE NO ESTA PERO BUSCARE LA FORMA DE IR POR TI MI AMOR A SI Y POR Josué Y ELLA, ADIÓS DIGO HASTA EL RATO –dijo ella y colgó. –bien ahora debo ver cómo llegar hasta haya, mmmm no tengo auto así que no se pero debería arreglarme –no pudo empezar a vestirse pues tocaron la puerta por lo que fue a ver quién era, al abrirla se encontró con 10 chicos de su misma edad pero uno de ellos se le veía muy mal. –ammm ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –pregunto ella mirando a el chico que estaba herido el cual era Finn

-si disculpa es que necesitamos ayuda para nuestro amigo –dijo Marshall el cual tenía cargando de un brazo a Finn mientras del otro brazo estaba Gustavo mientras que Marceline lloraba

-claro pasen ¿pero que le paso al chico? –dijo ella mientras llevaban a Finn a el sillón más cercano

-hubo un problema con un tipo en nuestra fiesta y en medio de una pelea lo apuñalo está bien pero necesitamos al menos que se cierre la herida –dijo Bonnie para que luego observara un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían en la mesa para luego poder vendar la herida de Finn la cual se encontraba a un costado de su abdomen, luego de vendar la herida lo dejaron en la cama de la madre de cherri la cual aun no llegaba por alguna razón

-bien pues muchas gracias por ayudarnos ammm –dijo Fede mirando a cherri

-Javiera me llamo Javiera pero pueden decirme cherri… más bien díganme cherri –dijo ella para luego recordar que. –es cierto oigan ¿alguno de ustedes tiene coche? –dijo ella a todos a lo cual Jake (el cual tiene 19 años al igual que arcoíris) levanto la mano. –perfecto ¿me podrías llevar a un lugar por favor? –dijo ella y el asintió, todos fueron junto a Jake y cherri excepto Marceline y Finn obvio

Jake los llevo hasta Santiago lo cual quedaba como a dos horas desde Valparaíso pero aun así ya llegando fueron al aeropuerto

Iván estaba parado delante de por donde pasaría cherri mientras en una banca cercana estaban sentados Josué y Ángela besándose (yo: aja claro tu muy concha ahí y yo que ya la quiero ver estoy aun esperando mucho TT_TT

Josué: pues a huevo wey soy la ostia puto

Ángela: si mi Josué es el mejor (: p)

Yo: ya cállense y váyanse para mmm no se a mi cama de ahí atrás siéntense hagan algo pero dejen de interrumpir

Josué: ok vámonos linda)

En un momento Iván volteo a verlos dando la espalda a la carretera se escucho un coche parar y el portazo de la puerta del auto

-i… ¿Iván? –ese escucho de parte de una chica por lo que Iván volteo a verla al verla abrió los ojos para luego sonreír

-cherri es bueno verte de nuevo –se acerco Iván a ella pero recibió una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. –Auch por que fue… -no dijo nada pues ahora lo beso ella a lo cual le correspondió duro un largo rato el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron

-eres un tonto me habías preocupado por no saber nada de ti en tanto rato –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos para luego pegar su cara a el pecho de Iván el cual la abrazo

-perdón amor quería que fuera sorpresa lo siento –le dijo el acariciando sus cabellos

- no importa lo importante es que estas aquí… conmigo –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-y nunca me iré de tu lado cherri –le dijo el volviendo a besarla

Luego de las presentaciones de todos se dirigieron de regreso a casa de cherri y ahí…

**Hasta aquí espero les este gustando el finnceline empezara desde el capitulo 2 así que espérenlo también dejen sus reviews y únanse a mi pagina de facebook "Iván fanfics" y nos vemos la próxima vez con otro fic hasta la prrrrrrrroxima adiós. **


	2. iniciando una nueva vida

**Y muy buenas a todos chicos y chicas que lean este capítulo hoy les traigo segundo capítulo del fic la vida contigo espero les guste tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo a mí para quien no sepa de qué va esto debería revisar al primer capítulo pero bueno dejando de lado todo esto solo debo decir disfruten… **

**Josué: ¿que yo ya no importo oh qué?**

**Iván: ¿Josué? Ooooh claro perdona hace mucho que no apareces jajaja igual wey que bueno que viniste bueno igual pero bueno mejor dejemos de lado eso y comencemos **

**Capítulo 2: empezando una nueva vida**

Cuando Iván llego junto con los demás a la casa de Cherri dejaron sus cosas en los cuartos cuando Josué y querían dejar sus maletas en la otra habitación encontraron ahí a Finn aun acostado pero Marceline lo estaba besando

-este emmm disculpen –les llamo Josué a el par volteándolos a ver apenado por que los habían visto. – ¿podrían salir de esta habitación? Aquí nos quedaremos mi novia y yo así que váyanse a besar a otra parte –los corrió y Finn se trató de parar pero al herida aún seguía causándole dolor. –joder estabas mal herido lo hubieras dicho olvida lo que te dije descansa –deja sus cosas y ayuda a acomodarlo de nuevo a Finn. –bien de haberlo sabido no hubiera dicho nada bien chico este emmm… -

-Finn mi nombre es Finn ella es Marceline-

-mucho gusto ah ambos bueno Finn tu recuéstate lamento haberte dicho que te fueras sin saber pero veo que ya te está atendiendo tu novia bueno solo dejaremos nuestras cosas y ya –dijo el dejaron sus maletas y se dispusieron a salir

-esperen ¿cómo se llaman? –pregunto la azabache

-yo soy Angela él es mi novio Josué mucho gusto bueno estaremos en la sala en lo mientras los vemos al rato –salieron de ahí a la sala se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a ver la televisión

-¿y ellos por que estarán aquí? -pregunta la chica mirando aun la puerta

-no… no lo sé pero marcy yo este…- no termino de hablar Marceline lo interrumpió

-si es por lo del beso lo lamento sé que tú quieres a Estela pero lo que pasa es tú me gustas Finn creo que eso tú ya lo deberías de saber lo lamento por lo que hice en serio pero solo olvídalo –

-Marceline no te debes preocupar por eso tú también me… -no termino de hablar Marceline se paró y evito que siguiera

-no Finn olvídate de el beso por favor no quiero que me vuelva a pasar algo como con Ash –le dijo ella dándole la espalda

-pero Marceline yo no soy como Ash te prometo que… -otra vez lo interrumpió Marceline lo miro con lágrimas queriendo salir

-no Finn ya te lo dije olvídate de eso te bese porque estaba feliz que siguieras vivo fue un impulso deja las cosas como son no quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco quiero que tu termines haciéndome daño a mí solo sigamos como estamos siendo amigos por favor solo olvídate de lo que hice –termino de decir para luego salir del cuarto

-que alguien más te haya hecho daño no significa que también yo lo hare –Finn susurro cabizbajo prefiriendo olvidar lo sucedido, se recostó y quiso dormir

Marceline salió conteniendo las lágrimas disimuladamente fue a donde Fiona y Marshall solo para evitar pensar en Finn ahí en la sala estaban todos platicando y viendo la tele pero faltaban ahí Cherri e Iván los cuales estaban en el cuarto de Cherri

-Cherri te amo demasiado –le terminaba diciendo antes de seguir con lo que hacía ósea besarla hace 2 años que él no podía disfrutar de los labios de su novia y con las ganas que tenía no importaría nada en ese momento solo se separaban un poco para poder tomar aire pero los dos deseaban tanto el poder estar así con el otro se seguían besando normalmente sentados en la cama de Cherri pero Iván se le vino a la cabeza algo aparte en medio de otro beso recostó a Cherri e intento quererle quitar la camisa pero claro ella lo empujo un poco

-Iván el que no nos veamos desde hace 2 años no es razón para que intentes pasar a algo más ya aparte apenas tenemos 16 años es muy pronto – le dio de excusa eso para calmar a Iván con sus "ánimos" (lo peor de todo es que eso sería lo más probable que pasaría pero igual Cherri que sé que leerás este fic te amo mi vida, sigamos) Iván seguía viéndola deseoso de hacer algo más aparte pero vamos espero 2 años para estar con ella no importa lo que hagan oh no hagan él quería disfrutar cada segundo con ella

-si lo se lo lamento Cherri sabes que a veces puedo tener ese tipo de pensamientos –ella le acaricio la mejilla y siguieron besándose puede que a Iván no le deje hacer algo mas pero para el su compañía era suficiente

En ese momento a la casa llego su madre vio extrañada a todos en la sala ahí platicando y viéndola la tele ella no sabía que pasaba entro a el cuarto extra y vio a Finn ahí dormido sin saber que hacia el ahí cerró la puerta y prefirió preguntarle a su hija entro a el cuarto de ella y la sorpresa fue aún mayor al verla ahí besándose con Iván

-¿qué está pasando aquí? –dijo ella enojada haciendo que Iván se espantara y se quitara de en sima sonrojado. –Javiera exijo que me expliques porque hay tantos chicos y chicas aquí y por qué te estas besando con este muchacho creí que seguías en relación a distancia con Iván –Iván se quedó confundido al parecer la madre de su novia no lo reconoció

-este señora ¿no me reconoció en serio? –se paró Iván frente a ella, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo bien y abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta

-no puede ser ¿Iván? ¿De verdad eres tú? –el chico solo asintió con la cabeza la madre se sorprendió muchísimo. –por dios lo siento no te reconocí estás muy cambiado creciste mucho estos años y Cherri perdona por eso pero en serio quienes son los muchachos de afuera

-mama ahí está Josué el primo de Iván y su novia de él aparte son unos chicos los demás que pidieron ayuda aquí por problemas que tuvieron el chico que está en la otra habitación tuvo un accidente y le deje pasar para que se recuperara no se te ocurra sacarlo que está muy mal –le explico en eso su madre algo molesta por cómo le dijo tuvo que clamarse y entender eso

-bien no importa que bueno que lo ayudaste –dio un suspiro y se dispuso a salir. –bien yo me iré a dormir vengo agotada hasta mañana –se fue su madre a su cuarto y se quedó dormida

-bueno amor aprovechando deberíamos darle algunas cobijas o algo a los de aquí para que tan siquiera se queden a dormir –Cherri le asintió con la cabeza y le dio unas cobijas a los demás Iván salió a dárselas

-luego de eso el maldito de mierda me tomo por la espalda y el imbécil me golpeo el estómago con un bate de beisbol, y así fue como conocí a Marshall y Gustavo –termino de contar algo Federico haciendo que después de todo se rieran los que escuchaban la historia de todo lo que paso pero en ese momento llego Iván

-bien a todos la mayoría tendrá que buscar entre los sillones quien se quede sin sillón lo mandare a dormirse a otro lado – dijo y de inmediato todos terminaron en los sillones siendo así que Josué durmió con angela Gustavo con Bonnie, Marshall con Fiona, y en un sofá cama de ahí mismo se quedaron Federico, Estela, Jake y Mary dejando sin un lugar a Marceline. –bien Marceline veamos tú te quedas –Iván miro por todos lados hasta encontrar la puerta donde estaba el cuarto en que se quedó Finn. –bien te quedaras en el cuarto con Finn –apunto a ese cuarto pero Marceline no quería estar ahí

-¿qué? No lo… lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme ahí si quieres me quedo en el suelo –le dijo pero Iván se le acercó para susurrarle en el oído

-sé que él te gusta a poco ¿no quieres compartir una noche con él? –le susurro y ella ante saber que Iván conocía lo que sentía no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ¿tan obvios serían sus sentimientos? Aun que eso era imposible pues nadie más que no fueran los que ella les dijo sabían acerca de eso Marceline termino accediendo a dormirse con Finn y entro al cuarto donde estaba

Iván termino regresando a el cuarto de Cherri y se durmió con ella los demás de la sala también se quedaron dormidos muy pronto pues estaban exhaustos pero Marceline que acababa de entrar ahí se quedó mirando a un lado de la cama a Finn durmiendo ella no lo quería despertar y planeaba dormirse en el piso pero como a veces pasa Finn se sintió observado y por esa misma razón despertó mirando a Marceline se asustó un poco y se hizo para atrás causando que su herida le doliera mas

-Finn perdóname no te quería espantar así -le dijo preocupada y se acercó a Finn para ver que la herida no se abriera por suerte no fue el caso ya más calmado eso de la herida Finn quiso hablarle a la chica para saber que pasaba

-¿marcy dime que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dormida ya? -pregunto el rubio a Marceline

-es que Iván me dijo que debía quedarme aquí pues no había ningún otro lugar pero no te quería despertar igual creo dormiré en el piso –ella tomo una almohada para acostarse en el piso de una vez pero Finn la domo de la muñeca y la jalo un poco para que se acostara con el dejándole un espacio aun así la cama era muy pequeña apenas cabían los dos por lo que Finn la quedo abrazando y sus caras estaban muy cerca lo que les provocó un gran sonrojo visible incluso en esa pequeña obscuridad era el momento perfecto Finn quería volverla a besar y sentir esos suaves labios de nuevo Marceline estaba algo atontada mirando a Finn mientras que sus respiraciones se confundían Finn la tomo de la mejilla queriéndola acercar pero Marceline reacciono y puso su mano frente a la boca de Finn. –Finn por favor deja de hacer eso entiéndelo no creo que si tuviéramos algo los dos sea buena idea lo siento en serio solo déjalo por favor –agacho su cabeza queriendo dejar de verlo bajando u mano quitándola de ahí y viendo que ella no quería que la besara Finn la tomo suave de la cabeza y la recargo en su pecho abrazándola apegándola mas a el

-Marceline muchos dirían que si amas a alguien déjalo ir pero en mi caso luchare para que te des cuenta que lo nuestro puede funcionar –Marceline lo miro aun sonrojada él tenía una cara de determinación en serio se encargaría de demostrarle eso pero hasta entonces al menos no sería tan mala como para negarle un beso al chico que ama lo cual hizo acerco más los labios a los de él y le dio un largo y profundo beso terminando con eso pues ambos necesitaban aire para vivir solo se dieron una sonrisa para el otro y Marceline se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Finn dejándose llevar por el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Finn terminando así con esa noche donde para todos se iniciaría una nueva vida

**Y bien aquí termino por hoy sé que me tarde pero aún estaba medio extraño y no me llegaban las ideas pero bueno dejo entonces este capítulo para seguir con esto y pues ojala les haya gustado no olviden comentar compartir y suscribir… maldita sea en serio no sé por qué pienso que ando en YouTube, bueno ahora un breve anuncio yo me di cuenta que en mi página de Facebook llamada Iván fanfics (por cierto denle me gusta) llegue a los 39 me gusta y sé que no es mucho perooooooo para mi si nunca creí llegar a menos de 10 la verdad bueno estoy muy agradecido con todos los que me dieron me gusta a la página y planeo hacer un fic especial por esta razón aun no estoy bien seguro de que hare pero será para todos los que me siguen ahí gracias por leer el capítulo de nuevo y ojala y cada vez seamos más los de la página que me llegan a dar me gusta en serio muchísimas gracias y espero pasen buenas noches porque aquí son la 1:21 y tengo sueño pero estaba inspirado para terminar el capítulo así que pues nada nos leemos luego y Josué ¿no tienes nada que decir?**

**Josué: solo que le den me gusta la página y que disfruten de los fics que aún tenemos para mucho tiempo más y ojala así siga por más tiempo si a Iván no le da flojera escribir ¬¬**

**Yo: jejejeje perdonen fueron problemas con la inspiración pero ya volvió así que no se preocupes por cierto antes que nada yo subir un one-shot llamado la muerte de la princesa flama pero la página me la borro por ser violenta la re-subiré y modificare un poco pero la subiré con el mayor nivel de clasificación para evitar que me la quiten y pues ahora si nos leemos después hasta la próxima dejen sus reviews ah y chequen los fics de mi novia Cherri.26cl y si les gusta el creepypasta de Jeff the killer vayan a el perfil de una chica llamada ****sAYa21ANGEL o igual les dejo el link de su perfil **** u/4189255/sAYa21ANGEL**** y pues bueno chequen sus fics ella es muy buena con lo del creepypasta de Jeff the killer y aparte tiene un fic de Inuyasha espero les guste tanto como a mi ahora si hasta la prrrrrrrrrrroxima adiós **


End file.
